Ladrona de identidades
by Andrea Silveira
Summary: Para el empresario Yaten Kou todo iba tal y como quería, tenía lujosos departamentos, autos del año, mujeres cuanto quisiera tener, crédito a más no poder, en sí la vida que todo adolescente quería tener. ¡Pero un día descubre que le están robando su identidad y gastando todo su crédito! El tendrá que encontrar a la mujer que se hace pasar por él sin saber que la había conocido
1. Chapter 1

**Ladrona de identidades**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:** Para el empresario Yaten Kou todo iba tal y como quería, tenía lujosos departamentos, autos del año, mujeres cuanto quisiera tener, crédito a más no poder, en sí la vida que todo adolescente quería tener. ¡Pero un día descubre que le están robando su identidad y gastando todo su crédito! Ahora el tendrá que encontrar a la mujer que se hace pasar por él sin saber que la había conocido antes.

Minako Aino es experta en robar identidades y tarjetas de crédito para conseguir todo lo que quisiera –y gratis- era hija de la mucama de la familia Tsukino. Ella siempre envidiaba a su mejor amiga Serena Tsukino que tuviera todo lo que ella siempre quiso. Al optar por la identidad de Yaten Kou no esperaba tener demasiados problemas cuando sin querer se tropieza con el original en la fiesta de etiqueta.

 **¡ADVERTENCIA! Esta historia no es apta para personas inocentes y menores de edad. Si lo lees es baja tu propia responsabilidad. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas subidas de tono :D No me responsabilizó si ellos te juegan una broma.**

 **Rating:** T por el momento quizá más adelante se convierta en M si quieren ewe

 **Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Naoko yo solo juego con sus hermosos personajes en mi historia.

.

.

* * *

No paraba de sonar su celular, lo sacó de su bolsillo y checó el número: _xxx-989-984-321 (Tokyo)_. No reconoció el número pero de igual manera contestó, debía ser de algún empresario buscando expandir sus negocios.

—¿Hola? Habla Yaten Kou.

Al otro lado de la línea. —Sí, Sr. Kou, habla Miharu de Monitoreo de Crédito de Identibóveda lo llamamos hoy, porque lamentablemente parece que alguien trató de robar su identidad.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. —¿Es una broma? —reflejaba molestia y fastidio, muchas veces habían tratado de robar su identidad en veces anteriores pero él nunca había hecho nada porque al final todos sabían quién era él.

—Ojala fuera broma, pero lo descubrimos a tiempo. —se aclaró la garganta. — le sugiero que aproveche nuestro plan gratuito de protección que defiende su crédito contra robo y fraude.

—Sí, si es gratis, claro. —le convenía, si es gratis ¿quién no accedería? Así no tendría que pagar por un servicio así.

—Fantástico Sr. Kou, yo misma me inscribí. —alegó con interés la persona. — Sr. Kou. Necesito que verifique alguna información, necesito su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y número de seguro social, por favor.

Asintió con la cabeza y un poco cansado—Claro, es lo siguiente:_

La rubia que sostenía el celular recibiendo información de su siguiente víctima no pudo más que sonreír abiertamente, había logrado con éxito robar un poco más mientras escribía los datos que le proporcionaba Yaten.

Más tarde salió de darse un baño relajante, se acercó a su fiel compañera la máquina clonadora de tarjetas. Tecleo los números correspondientes y en unos segundos decía: Completado. De la maquina salió una nueva tarjeta impresa con la leyenda:

 _Banco de Tokyo_

 _Yaten Kou_

 _xxx-xxx-xxx (xxx)_

Es todo lo que necesitaba, ahora seguía la diversión.

* * *

 **Mi vida antes de ella**

Yaten Kou de 24 años de edad había heredado a temprana edad con 17 años la empresa de su padre el señor Takeshi Kou debido a que este último sufrió unos problemas de corazón debido al estrés del trabajo. La empresa Kou es una destilería y marca de Whiskey y vinos japoneses de Niigata con sedes en varios lugares de Japón entre ellos el más grande en Tokio.

Para el joven Yaten su vida siempre ha sido llena de lujos, como era hijo único sus padres lo consentían cualquier capricho que quisiera. Y ahora de mayor él era el que satisfacía sus propios caprichos como ir de viaje alrededor del mundo, conocer a celebridades pero lo único que lo diferenciaba de su primo Seiya Kou era que prefería mantenerse alejado de los medios, le gustaba pasar desapercibido por la sociedad y solo con gente de alta categoría se llevaba. Es decir, él no le gustaba tener fans o algo así porque simplemente era un fastidio muy grande. Su círculo de amigos era muy pequeño comparado a su primo.

Era pedante, serio, déspota, egoísta, todo el mal estaba encarnado ahí. No era de sorprender que tuviera algunos enemigos con la actitud que tenía. Tenía todas las mujeres que quisiera en las noches o en el día para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales.

* * *

 _Mansión de Yaten Kou, recámara principal, 8:00 am_

—Joven Yaten. —le llamaba por décima vez su mucama Yoshino con una apariencia de 20 años ojos verdes y cabello café oscuro, de corta estatura, tenía la cabeza baja pues era una costumbre no mirar al amo directamente mientras duerme casi desnudo. Tratando en vano despertar a su amo. Pues él tiene la costumbre de despertar hasta tarde. —Ya es tarde, joven. —pero no lograba hacer que siquiera se levante porque despierto estaba era solo su terquedad que no le permitía tener ganas de levantarse.

—Lárgate Yoshino. —le respondió de mal humor dándose la vuelta dejando ver su espalda desnuda.

—Pero joven—decía Yoshino pero fue cortada al entrar la jefa de las sirvientas.

La señora Karin, una anciana para Yaten aunque solo tenía 42 años.

—Amo Yaten. —hablo con profunda seriedad, era a la única que Yaten si obedecía. —Tiene que ir a su empresa, recuerde que tiene asuntos de negocios que firmar.

—Anciana. —se sentó en la cama. Se rascó los ojos y se estiró. Miro a Yoshino. —Yoshino puedes retirarte, cuando acabe vienes a ordenar la cama. —le hizo señas de que se fuera de la habitación, Yoshino asintió y salió rápido de la habitación. —Estoy despierto anciana.

—Eso ya lo sé. —le reprendió, se acercó a las cortinas y las abrió por completo. Aquel acto hizo que Yaten cerrará automáticamente los ojos debido al resplandeciente sol que invadía toda la habitación. —Ahora no se haga el pato, vaya a ducharse y vestirse correctamente para que vaya a su oficina.

Eso era lo único que a Yaten le molestaba. Muchas veces trato de despedir a Karin pero por orden de su padre tenía prohibido despedirla pues desde su infancia Karin ha visto por Yaten y por la familia Kou, era algo así como una reliquia junto con otros de sus sirvientes que llevan sirviendo a la familia Kou por generaciones.

—Sí.

—Entren chicas. —anunció la anciana y de la puerta entraron varias sirvientas para atender a Yaten a ducharse y vestirlo. —Bueno me retiro joven Yaten. —dicho esto salió.

—Joven Yaten por aquí. —anunció una de sus sirvientas y junto con ellas fue al área del baño para que se bañe. Al retirarse de la habitación entro la mucama Yoshino a arreglar la cama.

 _Empresa Kou, 11:00 am_

Llegó a la empresa con fastidio. Checó sus pendientes del día de hoy. Al entrar al elevador varios de sus empleados que también estaban le hicieron reverencia, el solo los ignoró como solía hacerlo desde siempre. Se estacionó en el quinto piso y varios se bajaron quedando en solitario hasta que en el séptimo piso apareció su asistente Karen, una muchacha de 27 años que llevaba siendo su asistente desde hace 1 año y medio, normalmente nunca le duran sus asistentes por lo pesado que es.

—¡Yaten! —le menciono con alegría. —¡Por fin llegaste! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer!

—Karen. —saludó.

Karen entro al elevador y cerró las puertas.

—¿Ya revisaste tus horarios? —le preguntó Karen.

—Eso hacía. —le dijo. —Más importante, recuérdame los eventos de esta semana.

Asintió. —Seguro. —sacó su agenda y lo checó. —A la 5:00 pm tienes que acudir a una cita con el señor Mabuchi Yano para asuntos de negocios exteriores. A las 7:00 pm ir con su odontólogo para revisión de su limpieza dental. —prosiguió.

Llegaron al undécimo piso que es donde se encontraba su oficina y pasaron. Adentro todo era de un estilo minimalista de colores plateado y verde decorado con serpientes como decoración y en el centro donde está su mesa tenía el logo Kou. La oficina retractaba un ambiente frio y oscuro, gustos del hijo de señor Takeshi Kou.

—¡Ah! —recordó Karen. —Tiene una fiesta de etiqueta en Tokio el viernes a las ocho de la noche en conmemoración al aniversario número ochenta y cuatro del negocio de Kenji Tsukino.

—¿Va a ir Seiya? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí, fue invitado por tu madre.

—Era de esperarse. —se sentó pensativo en su sillón, cerró los ojos y medito hasta que finalmente dijo. —Está bien, iré a esa susodicha fiesta ya que estarán dueños de muchos negocios puedo aprovechar a hacer algunos ajustes por ahí. —lo que decía era por otra intención.

—Yaten no me digas con ajustes te refieres a hijas de los dueños.

—Tú me conoces Karen. —sonrió con ironía. —Diversión. —luego la miró directamente. —Anda a tu oficina y haz tu trabajo que para eso te pago.

Karen giro los ojos y fue a su mini oficina a recepcionar las llamadas y todo lo demás mientras Yaten descansaba cómodamente en su sillón.

Sonó su celular y lo revisó era de su odioso primo. Lo ignoró la primera vez pero ya para la tercera vez que sonaba decidió contestar.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

Nadie contestaba.

—¿Seiya?

—¿Estas de malhumor? —preguntó la otra línea.

—Siempre lo estoy. —Contestó Yaten. — ¿Qué quieres? Estoy muy cómodo para que me arruines el día.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Kenji Tsukino?

—Sí, ¿tú vas?

—Por supuesto, van muchas chicas de la alta sociedad. —respondió alegre.

Rodó los ojos. —Eres un mujeriego de lo peor.

—No me vengas con que tú eres el santo Yaten. —contraataco.

—Al menos no les doy ilusiones de un amor inexistente.

Seiya meditó. —Bueno ya llegará la niña indicada para este corazón. —aclaró su garganta. —Y sé que en algún momento te llegara a ti igual.

—Jamás, prefiero vivir mi vida como yo quiero. —se fastidió. —¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? Yo voy a lo que voy, solo sexo, alcohol y diversión por una noche. No como lo cursi que tú eres Seiya.

Seiya se rio. — ¿Por qué no abres tu corazón a alguien?

—Prefiero abrirle las piernas y que no toquen mi corazón.

—Te veo el viernes primo, no faltes. —menciono con una sonrisa. —Necesito que hablemos sobre grabar mi nuevo álbum, necesito patrocinador.

—Ya veremos. —y colgó.

Para Yaten eso era el pan de cada día; ver la empresa, manejar el éxito de su primo Seiya Kou. Pasaron veinte minutos y Yaten estaba sentado en su sillón con los ojos cerrados y su brazo tapándolos cuando volvió a sonar su celular. Checó el número de su celular y no conocía aquel número pero de todas formas contestó por las dudas.

 _Y fue cuando todo comenzó._

* * *

 **Mi vida antes de él**

 _Mansión de Tsukino, Recámara de Serena Tsukino 9:00 am._

—Serena. —llamó por tercera vez. —¡Serena! ¡Despiértate! Deja de ser una holgazana y haz algo en esta vida ¿quieres?

—¡Ay! Mina no seas tan cruel. —le reprochaba la hija mayor de la familia Tsukino: Serena Tsukino. Una chica de 17 años que asiste a la preparatoria de Tokio la educación más alta y cara de ese nivel. —Cinco minutos más. —se envolvió entre las sabanas.

—¡Nada de eso! —agarró con fuerza las sabanas y en un instante salieron volando las sabanas al otro lado de la habitación dejando a una Serena descubierta con pucheros. —¡Vamos, es hora! ¡Clase!

Cabizbaja y a regañadientes se levantó y fue al armario a buscar su uniforme. Mina la ayudó en el transcurso y entraron al baño. Tardó treinta minutos en dejar a Serena presentable.

—¡Quedaste fenomenal Sere!. —le elogió mientras iban al gran comedor.

Serena solo sonrió. —Gracias Mina.

—¡Ya está el desayuno señorita Serena! —le llamo otra de sus sirvientas indicándole ir al gran comedor.

—Muchas gracias Miharu. —le agradeció y le abrieron las puertas donde le esperaba su hermana menor –la castrante- Rini Tsukino.

—Ya me voy. —anunció su salida la menor de los Tsukino. —No tardó como la boba de Serena que siempre se le hace tarde. —le sacó la lengua y se fue con sus sirvientes.

—¡Ay! Esa Rini. —dijo con molestia.

—Déjalo Serena. —le agarró del hombro. —Rini tan solo es una chiquilla de 12 años.

Serena se cruzó de brazos y avanzo rumbo hacia la mesa enojada. — Ya está bien.

—Bueno me retiro rubiecita. —le contestó animadamente Mina. —Apúrate, si no llegarás tarde.

La chica de dos coletas se paró rápidamente de la mesa apoyando sus manos en la mesa. —¡Espera, Mina!

Mina ya estaba a un paso de salir cuando la voz de su amiga la detuvo. Se dio media vuelta y la miró extrañada. —¿Qué sucede?

—El viernes mi padre tendrá una fiesta en conmemoración al aniversario de la empresa. ¿Ya te enteraste? —dijo alegre.

—Ah. —se puso pensativa hasta que lo recordó. —¡Si! Es lo que me contó mi mamá que le dijo tu mamá. —se rio.

Serena rodeó la mesa y se acercó a su amiga. La agarró de las manos y sonrió.

—Mina, quiero que asistas a la fiesta como mi invitada principal, con los privilegios y todo. —le contó.

—No sé, serena. —le respondió con un deje de tristeza. —No pertenezco a ese círculo, solo soy la hija de una mucama.

—Pero Mina, sé lo que haces cuando sales de noche…—por fin le había revelado el secreto que callaba.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió la rubia de lazo rojo.

—Sé que no haz dejado de hacer eso para tener dinero.

—No le digas a nadie, Serena. —se arrodilló llevando sus manos a su cara. —Podría tener demasiados problemas si todos se enteran.

—Entonces el dinero que tengas guardado gástalo para verte reluciente en la fiesta. —sonrió cómplice su amiga.

A Mina le brillaron sus ojos y saltó de alegría. —¡Esta bien Serena! Me veras ahí súper fashion como una modelo de Victoria Secret.

—¡Sí! —ambas rieron.

Hasta que Mina cayó en cuenta de algo.

—Pero—de pronto se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Serena la miro con interrogación. —No tengo a nadie en este momento… no tengo dinero.

—En ese caso te puedo comprar eso, Mina. —le dijo.

—No, Serena. —le dijo Mina. —Yo veré que hacer.

—Bueno. —pero no logró acabar pues Mina había salido disparada a ver qué hacer.

Serena continuo con su comida pensando en la fiesta del viernes. Estaba muy consciente que habían invitado a Seiya Kou, el ídolo entre las adolescentes con una carrera ascendente. Su padre lo había invitado junto al primo de este para la fiesta aunque sabía que era Seiya el secundario pues el principal era su primo que dirigía la compañía familiar.

Minako iba alegre y a la vez preocupada corriendo por el pasillo yendo directo a su habitación de la mansión de los Tsukino cuando se cruzó con su mamá.

—¡Mamá! —se sorprendió Mina.

—¡Oh, hija! —le saludó su mamá. —Ten cuidado por donde andas. —su madre sostenía unas cajas llenas de sabanas y ropa.

—Sí, perdón. —le ayudó con una caja. —¿Es a la habitación de Ikuko?

—Sí, hija. —señaló la habitación. —La señora Tsukino salió temprano esta mañana y me dio estas tareas.

La acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación y se despidió de su mamá.

—Una ultima cosa. —le llamó su madre. —Mina, ¿volverás a tu departamento esta semana?

—Sí, mamá. —con una voz aguda contestó. —Tengo que ver algunas cosas y solucionarlas, en la tarde me iré.

—Cuídate hija. —le dijo con una voz de tristeza. —No quiero que te pase algo… eres mi única hija Mina.

—No te preocupes, mamá. —le dio un beso en la frente. —Me voy mami, nos vemos al rato.

—Nos vemos hija. —y entró a la habitación.

Mina fue directo a su habitación, agarró su laptop y se dispuso a buscar a su próxima víctima hasta que la encontró. Pesquisó su número de teléfono, preparó todo su teatro: pluma, libreta de apuntes, números, la máquina, tarjetas, información de la víctima.

Tecleó el número telefónico, después de unas sonadas contesto la otra línea.

— ¿Hola? Habla Yaten Kou.

Revisó su libreta: Yaten Kou. Efectivamente era él. Con una sonrisa en la boca habló:

—Sí, Sr. Kou, habla Miharu de Monitoreo de Crédito de Identibóveda lo llamamos hoy, porque lamentablemente parece que alguien trató de robar su identidad.

 _Y ya conocemos la historia._

* * *

 **Mi vida siendo rica**

Minako agarró su pase de éxito. Era un nuevo día, había dejado ayer la mansión de su amiga para irse a su propio departamento en una zona de alta categoría en donde rentaba un departamento en el quinto piso del edificio "Loveaholic"

Salió de su departamento y salió a la avenida principal. Un taxi transitaba cuando vio la señal de la rubia.

—Buenos días señorita. —pronunció el señor de unos 50 años de edad.

—Muy buenos días. —saludó. —¿Acepta tarjeta?

—Por supuesto señorita, pase. —la rubia asintió y entró. —¿A dónde se dirige?

—Al departamento de Shibuya 109.

El señor asintió. —Muy bien. —arrancó el coche y fueron.

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos llegaron. La rubia paso la tarjeta y fue aceptada con éxito. ¡Había pasado la prueba! Sonrió por adentro.

Entro al edificio más prestigiado de Shibuya. Le esperaba una tarde llena de compras.

Y así fue, salía de tienda en tienda con bolsas de prestigiosas marcas, fácil había gastado unos $1000 dólares en ropa, zapatos y maquillaje.

—El tal Yaten Kou debe ser un ricachón con infinita plata. —decía mientras contrabajo agarraba tanta bolsa que traía. —¿Cómo voy a llevarme tanta bolsa? —se quejó.

Miro por todos lados en busca de alguna salvación hasta que vio una rentadora de coches. ¡Enhorabuena! Agarró todas sus bolsas y se dirigió hacia esa tienda.

—Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —le habló la recepcionista.

—Quiero un auto para el día de hoy.

—¿Solo este día?

—Si.

—Muy bien—le dijo. —Espere un momento, por favor. —tardó unos minutos y después le mostró la lista de autos disponibles para hoy.

—Ninguno me gusta…—decía la rubia mientras le presentaba los modelos. —¿No hay uno más de lujo?

—Eh bueno. —dijo la recepcionista. —Hay otros pero son muy caros por día…

—Muéstremelos por favor.

—Espere un momento. —buscó en la categoría alta. —Son estos:

Le mostró modelos Ferrari.

—El Handling Hs, ¿A cuánto está por día?

—Vaya, es auto deportivo el mejor de la gama. —le dijo. —Cuesta el día $1300 dólares.

La rubia se sorprendió del precio. Era de esperar con un auto de alta gama, pero tenía el dinero o crédito del chico.

—Lo quiero por cinco días.

—Por supuesto. —le contestó alegre la recepcionista. —Solo necesitaré sus datos y su historial crediticio.

—Claro.

—Me presta su tarjeta y su identificación.

—Por supuesto. —sacó su identificación y la tarjeta de crédito y se lo entrego. —¿Qué le cuento señorita recepcionista? Mi novio no me quiere consentir en darme un auto de verdad, por eso vengo a rentar uno y presumirle.

—¿En serio? Pues es una buena idea…—leyó la identificación. —Señorita Yaten Kou, es un curioso nombre pensé que era nombre de varón sin ofender.

—¡Oh! No, no me ofende. —mencionó la rubia. —Mi padre quería un varón y salió niña, por esa razón decidió ponerme Yaten porque según me queda porque le recuerda a su hermano.

—¡Que tristeza! —se compadeció. —Mi nombre es lamentable igual… me llamo Kagan.

—Vaya. —dijo con burla. —¡Que mal nombre!

—Lo sé. —pasó la tarjeta en la identificadora. —Su pago ha sido un éxito señorita Yaten. En un momento buscaran en la bodega su hermoso coche. Puede sentarse.

—Muchas gracias Kagan. —hizo reverencia y fue a sentarse, sacó unos lentes de sol de la marca Channel. Se los colocó y se maquilló.

Afuera se estaciono su nuevo auto prestado. Le entregaron las llaves y subió todas sus bolsas en la parte de atrás. Se subió al auto y se fue rumbo a su departamento, le quedaba mucho por escorar.

Así fue en los siguientes días parecía que las tarjetas de Yaten Kou no tenían limite, Minako sacaba y sacaba productos llenando su departamentos de lujosos accesorios, una arquitectura perfecta y cara. Iba a los spa, salones de maquillaje y hasta llegó al antro llamado "Sky" en donde la leyenda dice que solo jóvenes de alta categoría y de belleza pueden entrar.

Bueno, ella pasó la prueba. Llevaba un vestido escotado de color rojo, el cabello suelto y ondulado, maquillada con un estilo que daba la apariencia sexy. Por supuesto había llegado en el Ferrari que rentó por unos días.

Al entrar en el antro estaba lleno de adolescentes como ella casi teniendo sexo y bebiendo como locos. Así era la vida en un lugar así, puros shots ahí y bailando como si no hubiera mañana, pero lo que los diferenciaba a los demás antros es que aquí solo hay niños hijos de papi.

Se acercó a la barra en donde le atendió un apuesto muchacho de cabello café y ojos violeta.

—¿Qué desea la rubia?

—Dame un trago.

—¿De?

—De lo que tengas.

Fue a buscar el mejor de la casa. Le sirvió un trago de Whiskey. —Toma un poco.

Mina asintió y lo bebió de un tirón. Al terminar de beber unos cuatro más grito de alegría. Se dio la vuelta y se paró sobre la barra.

—¡A todos! —todo el mundo la miró. —¡Beban hasta morir! ¡Todos beban! ¡Yo invito por hoy!

Todo el mundo gritó de alegría y la coreaban.

¡Eso era vivir o al menos para ella!

Toda la madrugada fue así, ella invitó todas las bebidas y bailaba subido de tono con varios que hasta tomaban fotos.

Pero todo acabo cuando se acercó de nuevo el joven y la reprendió cuando estaba por saltar hacia un candil.

—¡Oye rubia! —se acercó violentamente a ella. —¡Basta de tu numerito!¡No puedes hacer eso! Esta loca.

—¿Y quién eres tú para prohibirme eso? ¿Eh? —Mina ya no estaba en su conciencia, había quedado borracha en toda la palabra. —¡Mírame hacerlo! —Tambaleando y con una voz con hipo anuncio—¡Anímenme coño!

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! —coreaban.

Miro al mesero y antes de brincar le mostró el dedo de en medio. El mesero giró los ojos y fue directo al teléfono.

Mina cayó directo al suelo, el candil estaba muy alto. Hubo un grito ahogado por los espectadores al ver que se dio contra la cara, se miraron entre sí unos segundos hasta que Mina se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Todos aplaudieron y le abrazaron!

El mesero se acercó a ella y la alejó.

—Estas muy idiota, rubia si piensas que esos son tus amigos. —le gritó. —Personas como tú, cabeza hueca no tienen cerebro ni lugar en este mundo.

Mina solo escuchó en silencio mientras tenía ganas de vomitar.

—Solo porque invitaste a ellos es que se hicieron tus "amigos". —le dijo. —¿No tienes amigos verdaderos? Con la apariencia que tienes es una desgracia que no hagas nada por tu vida.

Llegó la policía, los señalo y ellos se acercaron.

—Es ella.

—¡Suéltenme! —hablo por primera vez después de un rato callada. —¿Qué mierda quieren conmigo? Eh eh.

—Está tomada, estaba haciendo desmadre en mi antro y no permitiré que lo siga haciendo.

—Entendido. —dijo uno de los policías. —Agárrenla. —ordenó y la esposaron.

—¿Por qué tengo esposas? —se asustó Mina e intentó soltarse en vano.

La metieron salvajemente a la patrulla y la llevaron a la oficina principal en donde la procesaron.

—A ver, usted es Yaten Kou. —dijo el policía. —Está bajo arresto por hacer un espectáculo y desorden en el antro Sky.

Le tomaron sus huellas digitales a regañadientes. La pasaron a la cámara principal en donde le tomaron fotos de frente y perfil sosteniendo su placa con la leyenda Yaten Kou pero no pudieron hacer mucho pues después de un rato cayó inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos con mucho pesar, había mucha luz. Se levantó de golpe, tenía una fuerte resaca y trataba de recordar lo que había ocurrido. Miró a su alrededor y es cuando se le bajó la presión de los nervios y al recordar lo que había pasado hacia unas horas. Estaba tras las rejas.

Se acercó un guardia.

—Señorita Yaten Kou. —Mina al principio no le hizo caso porque se le había olvidado que así se hacía llamar. —¡Señora Kou!

—Sí. —se sorprendió con el grito.

—Tiene una audiencia dentro de veinte minutos. —le dijo. —Tiene derecho a una llamada.

Le abrieron las rejas y le entregó sus pertenencias. Minako era muy astuta ella se las arreglaría para escapar, no era la primera vez que paraba en la cárcel y huía sin sospechas y que alguien se enterará.

Pasaron por varios pasillos, y en una de esas se las arregló para escabullirse mientras el guardia se encontró con otro guardia y bajó la guardia.

Corrió con todo lo que pudo, se quitó la placa y el vestuario que tenía. Sometió a una joven que pasaba por ahí y la encerró en una bodega. Traía un nuevo vestuario con jeans rosa y una blusa que decía Bitch Run. Salió por una ventana cuando nadie veía. Cruzó las calles y pidió un taxi y se subió rápido, para desviar pidió que la dejen cerca del antro pues ahí se encontraba su deportivo. Pagó y bajo del auto, fue al estacionamiento y vio ahí el deportivo, se subió y se fue derecho a su departamento.

Llegó y se recostó en su cama, por poco y suerte había logrado escapar de la cárcel. Pero sentía una opresión en el pecho sabía que traería problemas en algún momento. Meditó unos minutos y logró calmarse, ella no se detendría por nada en el mundo. Su mundo no giraba y le costaba seguir pero entre suspiros ella no esperaría su fin, ella viviría lo que quería y como quisiera. Aunque tenía voces que le gritaban que no existía una salida. ¿Qué era lo que faltaba? Se preguntaba, ¿cariño, amor? Su mamá se lo daba, ella era todo lo que tenía. Nunca ha sabido quien era su padre, su mamá nunca le había dicho quién era su padre.

Quería ser una hija ejemplar pero costaba serlo, se había metido en un mundo de drogas, alcohol, sexo sin freno y ladrona para satisfacer sus complejos. Estaba rota y ella lo sabía. Serena era la única que la consolaba, tenía que ir con ella.

Agarró sus pertenencias y fue en taxi hasta la mansión.

La vio ahí, mientras jugaba con su gatita Luna.

—¡Serena! —anunció feliz.

La rubia de coletas volteó a verla feliz. —¡Minako, pensé que no te vería en un tiempo!

—Pues aquí me tienes. —cerró los ojos con alegría y se acercó a abrazarla. —¡No te voy a dejar ir!

—¡Ni yo a ti!

Así pasaron una noche juntas con diversión sana y platicando de trivialidades.

Pasaron los días hasta llegar el viernes, el día importante para la familia Tsukino. ¡Su aniversario!

Todos se alistaban para la gran noche.

Minako se ponía los últimos accesorios para la noche, llevaba un vestido escotado color naranja su color favorito. Un collar de diamantes, y unos tacones de color plata. Se perfumó bien y salió del departamento rumbó hacia una finca de los Tsukino donde se realizaría la dichosa fiesta.

Al llegar se encontró con Serena y sus demás amigas: Lita Kino, Amy Mizuno, y Rei Hino. La saludó y junto con ellas entraron a la fiesta en donde pasaron por la alfombra roja en donde había uno que otro periodista tomando fotos.

* * *

 **Mi vida siendo simplemente yo**

Hoy era el día de la fiesta de Kenji Tsukino. Karen se encontraba acomodando unos papeles.

—Yaten, tu vuelo sale a las 3:00 pm. —anunció su secretaria. Y se levantó a darle los boletos de avión. —Ya mande a empacar tu maleta y tu traje está en una especial. El chofer pasara a buscarte en media hora.

—Ok, Karen. —le respondió Yaten. —¿Sabes si mi primo ya se fue a Tokio?

—Si no mal recuerdo el anda en Tokio desde ayer. No olvides tu discurso.

Con indiferencia. —Vaya. Sí, no lo olvidó.

—Buen viaje y salud joven Yaten. —se despidió la asistente.

Yaten Kou simplemente la ignoró y salió a esperar su chofer.

Lo pasaron a buscar y llegó al aeropuerto sin percances y así se mantuvo en todo su viaje hasta el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. En donde lo esperaba otro empleado que lo llevó a su otro departamento en la zona para millonarios en donde tenía un departamento en un edificio llamado "Aqua" cercano al de Minako Aino. Faltaban tres horas para la fiesta por lo que hizo una llamada y en cuestión de minutos por la puerta entró una muchacha de apariencia no más de veinte años, venía con solo un único propósito y era el servir muy bien por un rato al hijo único de los Kou. Él sonrió su apariencia no estaba mal. La agarró y la puso contra la pared y empezó a tocarla por todas partes saboreando el cuerpo de la chica.

Solía ser muy rudo y tendía a tener unas tendencias en donde solía poner a las chicas en posiciones comprometedoras y las amordazaba o las amarraba en la cama. O hacía que le dieran un baile erótico. Todo tipo de fantasía hacía que le hicieran o hacía. Ese era Yaten Kou.

Después de un rato le ordeno que se fuera, llamó por su sirviente y le pidió que le alistara el coche. Se duchó y fue a vestirse con un smoking de color negro. Se amarró la coleta que lo caracterizaba, su cabello plateado brillaba con la coleta que se había hecho. Salió del departamento y se subió a su deportivo, Yaten lo condujo el mismo pues ya estaba desestresado y podía manejar por su cuenta pues para él era un fastidio tener chofer.

Llegó a la fiesta donde lo esperaba su primo Seiya Kou. Pasó de largo pero el chico de cabello negro no dejo que se escapara.

—Pareces una sanguijuela. —le dijo con fastidio Yaten.

—Ya cálmate Yaten, eres un arisco de lo peor.

—Entonces, no sé porque te juntas conmigo.

Seiya rio y entraron en donde Yaten decidió pasar de la alfombra roja y optar por un camino alterno mientras su primo parecía que pasaba por una pasarela de moda.

* * *

 **Sus vidas cruzando**

Tocaron las campanas.

Las mesas estaban servidas, la gente vestía con elegantes vestidos y joyas caras. Las luces y el ambiente recordaba una fiesta del siglo XIX aunque con autos lujosos y otra época.

—¿En dónde está Serena chicas? —preguntó Mina a sus demás amigas.

—Esta con su padre. —Lita señaló unas mesas más atrás a Serena junto con su padre saludando a los demás empresarios. —Está muy entretenida con los invitados.

—Bueno, es su deber. —mencionó Amy.

—Oye, Mina. —le llamó Rei. —Vamos por un poco de ponche.

—Me parece una excelente idea. —se despidieron del par de chicas y se dirigieron a la mesa de bebidas.

—Me alegra que estés aquí Mina. —su voz denotaba tranquilidad.

—Sí, Sere me persuadió para que este aquí.

—Para ser la hija de mucama estar aquí es un privilegio. —no sabía si lo decía de buena fe o se burlaba de ella.

Mina asintió. —Y lo disfruto Rei.

—Así debe ser por lo menos. —Rei rio y le indicó que la siguiera para ir con las demás pero Mina desistió.

—No, tengo ganas de un poco de aire fresco. —mencionó hacia la terraza que da a la vista hacia un laberinto de rosas. —Iré por ahí, luego las alcanzo ¿vale?

—Bueno, esta bien. —sostenía su bebida. —Les diré a las demás, no te vayas a perder.

—No lo hare. —le hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que todo estaría bien.

La luna estaba llena, el cielo brillaba con el hermoso reflejo de la luz de la luna. Había un viento muy agradable, Mina camino entre el hermoso césped recién podado. Los árboles se encontraban a su lado. No muy lejos se encontraba la piscina en donde había muchos que bebían y estaban dentro de la piscina divirtiéndose. Ella no había venido preparada para la piscina, además era de noche el agua debía estar muy fría.

Estaba por dar la vuelta cuando vislumbró dos sombras y voces de hombres por lo que automáticamente se guardó entre los árboles. Observó bien y eran dos chicos, uno de cabello negro y otro de color plateado. Su corazón latió demasiado rápido cuando vio al chico de cabello plata. Automáticamente sin saber su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes profundos.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Seiya al plateado. —¿A que esta buena la idea?

—No me parece bien. —le respondió sin ganas. —No voy a invertir en un fracaso.

—No es un fracaso.

—Tú eres un fracaso. —alegó riéndose.

—Necesito patrocinadores para seguir promoviéndome, debes tener más. —le reprochó.

—No lo digas en voz alta. —lo regañó. —Nadie debe saberlo, sabes que tu carrera puede decaer si se enteran los medios y tus fans.

—Sé que está mal pero es la única manera, satisfacer a ancianas de las cuatro décadas no me gusta para nada. —se asqueo. —pero es la única forma para ganar el dinero y la capital para las líneas de productos.

—Tengo una. —sacó su celular. —Al rato te pasó la patrocinadora. —tecleó unos números.

Seiya iba a responder cuando vio una figura entre las sombras. Se acercó rápidamente y la agarró del brazo pensando que era un paparazzi.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó Minako del dolor.

—¡Oh! —se sorprendió Seiya y la soltó. —Perdona, de verdad. Pensé que eras un paparazzi. —se rio de nervios.

Yaten solo observaba expectante desde su lugar.

—Lo siento, no quería espiar. —se disculpó haciendo una reverencia evitando mirar a los ojos.

—No te disculpes, yo te lastime sin querer. —le agarró de las manos y la examino en busca si sin querer la había lastimado. Al no encontrar nada suspiro de alivio. —¿Eres una invitada?

—Claro que lo es. —contestó Yaten acercándose mientras su manos las tenía en sus bolsillos. —Si no, ¿cómo estaría aquí? Piensa un poco idiota.

—¡Oye-¡—fue interrumpido por uno de los invitados.

—¡Estabas aquí! —se acercó un señor. —Te he estado buscando, ya es hora de hablar sobre aquel asunto del mes pasado.

—Oh, sí como olvidarlo. —respondió alegre. Se despidió de ambos. —Adiós mi bella dama, hasta al rato Yaten.

Minako se preguntó por qué había mencionado el nombre de Yaten. Pero se despidió agitando la mano. Yaten solo le echo una mirada de rabietas a Seiya el cual el solo respondió sacando la lengua.

Yaten miro de arriba para abajo inspeccionando a la rubia. Luego pasó de largo, aquel acto le irritó a la rubia.

—Te notó despectivo.

Yaten se paró en seco. —¿Qué?

—Me miraste y te fuiste, ni siquiera te despediste. —tal vez ella lo hacía porque quería conocerlo, no quería dejarlo ir por alguna razón.

—No te conozco y ni me interesa conocerte. —respondió seco.

—Pues debería. —le dijo abruptamente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? —se dio la vuelta y se acercó peligrosamente acorralándola contra el árbol. Aquel era una de sus tácticas de seducción aunque esta vez solo lo hacía por diversión pues aquella rubia no la llamaba para nada la atención, era una rubia simple, no como aquella rubia que había conocido hace rato de dos coletas. —¿Por qué debería conocerte?

¿Era una táctica de seducción? Minako sabía a la perfección responder y contratacar en ese tipo de técnicas. Sabía que no era muy bonita pero su personalidad podía cautivar.

—Porque puedo mejorar tu estilo de vida. —le susurró en su oreja mientras lo tocaba con sus dedos su pecho. Exhalo un poco de su aliento que estaba caliente en su oreja.

A Yaten se le dilataron los ojos, como al cazador que busca a su presa y la tiene en la mira y su único objetivo es ella.

—¿Mi estilo de vida? —sonrió con ironía mirándola a los ojos. —Mi estilo de vida esta perfecta, no necesito cosas innecesarias. —Minako notó que la mirada del chico había dudado un poco.

Yaten bajo un poco su mano a lado de la rubia a la altura de sus hombros. La miró bien, tenía unos ojos azules que si no tenía cuidado podía cautivarlo, pero él no se permitiría ser seducido.

—Te falta diversión. —sonrió con malicia Minako. Puso su pierna en la entrepierna de él, Yaten lanzó un rugido de excitación. —¿no quieres divertirte?

Él no había planeado eso, ni siquiera sabía quién era ella, entonces ¿Qué hacía ahí siendo seducido por ella? ¿Por qué su mano bajaba y tocaba la cintura de ella juntándola a él? Los hombres eran fáciles de caer. Aunque sabía que él lo había iniciado al acorralar a una extraña contra un árbol ¡Qué gran idea Yaten!

Pero todo a cabo en cuestión de segundos. Por la puerta secundaria que da hacia los jardines apareció uno de los sirvientes junto con Lita.

—¡Señorita y joven! —menciono el sirviente. —Ya están dando el discurso el señor Kenji Tsukino, la presencia de todos los invitados es necesaria. — Yaten y Minako se separaron rápidamente manteniendo la compostura. — Si me siguen por favor.

—Te estaba buscando Serena. —se acercó Lita a Mina. —Pero no sabía que andabas muy bien acompañada. —le dio un codazo de complicidad.

Mina rio nerviosamente. Vio que el chico de cabello plateado avanzaba dejándolas atrás sin mirarla nuevamente. Ella quería conocer al chico, tenía una aura que demostraba autoridad y seducía hasta los huesos. Era oficial le gustaba ese chico misterioso.

Llegaron al salón principal. En donde Mina recibió un efusivo abrazo de Serena.

—¡Te he estado buscando todo el banquete Mina! —le lloró su amiga. —¿En dónde estabas?

—Es una larga historia Sere. —le contestó.

—Ya veo. —Serena observó de arriba abajo el vestido de Mina. —¡Ay! ¡Mina te queda fabuloso el vestido!

—Gracias. —sonrió con superioridad presumiendo dándose una vuelta completa.

Al fondo estaba el señor Kenji Tsukino dando su discurso.

—No me dijiste nunca. —se acercó para que nadie las escuchara. —¿Qué método hallaste?

Se escucharon fuertes aplausos.

—El que sabes. —dijo en voz baja. —Opte por una identidad.

Un señor estaba por anunciar a alguien pasará a agradecer a la empresa.

—Ya veo. —dijo sin mucha preocupación. —¿Cuál es la identidad que optaste?

—Se llama Y-unos fuertes aplausos hizo que desvié la mirada sorprendida. Fueron dos razones la que impactaron a la rubia y la dejaron boquiabierta.

—Buenas noches a todos. —dijo alguien en el salón principal siendo iluminado por las luces. —Mi nombre es Yaten Kou.

Minako no salía de su estupefacción aquel chico era con el que estaba hacia unos minutos seduciéndose en un árbol en el jardín. Esa era una razón, la otra era que su nombre era Yaten Kou.

—Madre mía. —es todo lo que pudo decir llevándose sus manos hacia su boca para evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Serena! —dijo una voz acercándose a su amiga entre los invitados.

—¡Seiya! —dijo alegre la rubia encontrándose con el de cabello negro.

Mina los miró sorprendida. Seiya también la miró.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo a Serena.

—Seiya es uno de mis amigos que conocí hace poco. —le presentó a Seiya.

—Sere, ahorita vengo. —se despidió rápidamente de ellos, no quería que supieran su nombre. Miro por última vez al chico que estaba en el estrado terminando su discurso. Apretó los ojos fuertemente para calmarse, necesita aire freso urgentemente.

¿Qué sería de ella?

* * *

 **Aquí con una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita de sailor moon.**

 **Esta muy largo el capitulo.**

 **Nacio despues de ver la pelicula con el mismo nombre, solo que se cambio la trama y se adapto a los personajes de sailor moon.**

 **Es una historia corta xD**

 **Ya ustedes me diran si vale la pena seguirla :3**

 **Al menos disfruto escribiendo esta historia :D y pues ya me diran.**

 **Nos vemos n.n**


	2. ¿Qué les parece?

**Hola a todos!**  
 **Vuelvo a pasar aquí después de un año.**  
 **Y es que tengo demasiadas historias inconclusas que ya no se cual actualizar. Vengo aquí en esta historia para preguntar**

 **¿Quieren un nuevo capitulo?**

 **¿Qué les parece la historia?**

 **¿Vale la pena seguir leyéndola?**

 **Lo pregunto porque ya tiene rato que no la actualizo y ya se me fueron las ideas jeje y quiero saber si todavía hay alguien que quiere seguir leyéndola.**

 **Déjenme review si pueden para que me ponga las pilas y actualice**  
 **Nos vemos n.n**

 **Corregí el error de edición de este post. No me di cuenta de nuevo que se guardo con los códigos. Lo siento XD**


End file.
